


maybe, in real life, this could work

by dreamidgaf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Mild Language, Unrequited Crush, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf
Summary: Sapnap finally meets Dream in real life, their time together makes him think about his feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	maybe, in real life, this could work

**Author's Note:**

> wtf are they so cute for

Sapnap sighed as he finally stepped out of the car.

"Nice to finally not be sitting in a car?" Dream's voice echoed in the parking garage.

"Yeah dude, it fucking hurts." He groaned as he stretched out his limbs.

Dream walked over to help him get his bags, but first he opened his arms. "C'mon, gimme a hug?" 

Of course Sapnap couldn't resist and practically dove into his warm embrace. They stayed like that for awhile, rocking back and forth, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Holy crap dude, you're actually so fucking tall." Sapnap's said, voice muffled where his mouth was pressed against Dream's shoulder. "Are you sure you're only 6'3?"

Dream chuckled, "Maybe you're just shorter." He emphasized his words by picking him up a little off the ground, squeezing him tightly. 

"Hey, put me down you freak!" Sapnap slapped his arm. 

"Sorry, sorry, but you're just so small, it's cute." Dream said in that stupidly endearing, soft voice of his. 

"Shut up man, you're just a giant, it's not my fault." A dust of pink flushed his cheeks as he pouted. 

"Oh don't look at me like that, come on, let's go get you unpacked."

###### 

Living with Dream was, well, a dream come true. Even though it was only a trial run, they got along so well it was obvious it would work. They had spent most of their time before in a teamspeak call anyway, the only difference now being that they could actually see each other in person.

And oh, if that wasn't Sapnap's favorite part. 

Dream was beautiful, really. His eyes were a dull green, but that was made up for by his always bright smile. Sapnap was known for not having very many facial expressions but Dream wore his heart on his sleeve. He laughed with his whole body, face overtaken by a large smile, eyes crinkled at the corners, and hands that would clap together, or whip down to slap at his knees, or now that Sapnap was here, wrap around his shoulders to bring him into a side hug. 

Dream was a touchy person, which was hard to ignore. He always had a hand on him if he was close enough, a brush of fingers on his back as they passed each other in the hallway, a hand squeezing the back of his neck while Sapnap poured a bowl of cereal, or even worse, when Dream offered to drive and placed his hand on Sapnap's thigh...

He shuddered, point being, he loved being with Dream in real life. But that made his feelings impossible to ignore. 

It started as a stupid childhood crush. Dream was his best friend, they had fun together. And if his laugh gave him butterflies then so what? That was normal, right? And if he never wanted to log off for the day, that was just because he wanted to keep playing the game, obviously. It had nothing to do with wanting to stay up all night in Dream's company. 

Yeah, he had a crush. Which he _thought_ he would get over, especially after that period of time where they didn't really talk. But as soon as they got back into their late night gaming sessions, the feelings came rushing back just as strong as before. 

Sapnap thought Dream might've liked him back too. They were always together and if Sapnap's stomach did flips everytime Dream laughed, then maybe Dream felt the same way as him? 

And then they met George. 

Dream started to spend less time with him, which wasn't fair of Sapnap to think. He was allowed to have other friends, and they all spent plenty of time together in the same calls. But sometimes Dream spent the night talking to George, not him. 

And when Dream started YouTube? George was the one in a majority of his videos. Which logically Sapnap knew made sense, George helped code them, of course he would be in them. And that helped the fans start shipping them. It was so stupid but it made him jealous. Dream and him were childhood best friends! If anybody had the better dynamic, it was them! 

And the flirting was nonstop with them, which he _understands_ , but it still hurt. So maybe sometimes he blows up and says something inappropriate on stream about George _being a little bitch_ , but he can't help it! 

But late at night when Dream's voice is soft with sleep and he slurs his words together while he talks and he looks at Sapnap like _that_ , like Sapnap built this world just for them, then and only then, Sapnap allows himself to think _maybe_ he likes him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I start way too many sentences with And or But because I'm annoying lol


End file.
